


Remote Pleasure II

by MystikValkyrye



Series: Remote Pleasure [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye
Summary: If Seb had his fun, why not Chris?
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC
Series: Remote Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Remote Pleasure II

I almost batted the phone out of Chris’ hand. He chuckled and grinned. “Oh, come on, sweetheart. You let Seb play but not me?”

My eyes narrowed as I tried to keep a straight face while pleasure rose again in my core, his thumb toying on the app. “You’re not playing fair!” I said through gritted teeth.

I resumed his skin treatment, albeit a little roughly. He kept using the app while I tried to ignore it, but soon, I couldn’t, too close to an orgasm. “S-stop! Please! Not here!”

Chris winked and turned off the app and leaned in while I leaned in to define his cheek. “You owe me an orgasm,” he whispered.

“Not here, not now.”

“Tonight, your hotel room. If you bought this, you must’ve bought other things.”

I grunted and finished his makeup, then typed my room number on his notes app. “I finish when you guys finish. Give me an hour then.”

He did just that, knocking on my door hours later. I was so nervous, and he must have noticed because when I answered the door, his demeanor changed from cocky to concerned.

He closed the door and gently pressed me against the wall. “This can stop now. You only need to say so.”

That calmed me instantly; having the choice to make him leave. As he looked into my eyes, I realized I didn’t want him to. I shook my head and put my hands on his chest, pushing up on my toes to kiss him. He captured my lips and toyed with my tongue as mine did his. I then took his hand and pulled him to the bed, making him sit there. Quietly, I fetched the bag of stuff I’d bought and gave it to him. “This is everything,” I told him.

It was obvious he was intrigued. He emptied the bag on the bed and his eyes widened. “Wow! Are you preparing for Sex Fest 2020?”

He saw my face and covered his mouth. I shrugged. “A single girl’s gotta manage.”

Chris winked and slowly went through all I’d bought; restraints, a candle that turned into massage oil, an anal plug, lube, a new wand because mine wouldn’t charge anymore, and the Jive We-Vibe. There was also a blindfold, preferably mine to use. But the truth was, I never expected anything to happen with Chris. He was a co-worker like any other, except he was famous.

“So… uh… How about this,” he said. “We try everything in there together, but you can say stop at any time. And first…” He lit the candle, put it on the night table, then tapped a few keys on his phone and slow music filled the room. “Dance with me.”

He pulled me up and close to him, one arm around my waist and his hand taking mine. We dance quietly for a bit, my heart racing. I couldn’t believe I'd been so brazen. Chris surely felt it because he whispered in my ear, “Take a deep breath for me, in...and out. Again.”

I followed his words and soon found myself calmer in his arms. He leaned down slightly to kiss me, both his hands on my hips now. We danced and kissed for a while until my hands ran under his shirt. I pulled it off him and tossed it aside and he did the same with my top. I’d put on my best undies kit, the purple lace one. He hummed in appreciation, kissing my neck. “I think the candle’s ready,” he murmured. 

I nodded and moved to the bed, losing my skirt as I went. He removed his jeans, shoes, and socks, and took the candle. “Are you sure? It seems hot.”

“We tried it at the demo. It’s perfectly fine. Here…” I dipped my finger in and smeared on his chest. “See?” I smiled shyly.

He smiled back at me then lifted the blindfold. “How about we make it more interesting?”

I tilted my head to the side and picked up the restraints. There were only handcuffs but still. Chris grunted and put the blindfold on me, then the restraints, and helped me lay on my front. “Remember, we can stop at any time.”

I couldn’t see what he was doing but losing my sight made me gain more hearing somehow. I heard him shuffle around as he sat on the bed. He started massaging my feet. I found that weird, especially since I hated my feet being touched. I grunted. “If you tickle me, everything stops. I hate being tickled.”

Chris laughed. “You’re on your feet all day. I thought you might like this.”

I relaxed again and let him work. There was more oil added as he massaged my thighs. His hands came close to my core without touching it, even over the fabric. He pulled down my panties, still, to knead my ass. I’d never realized how full of knots those muscles were and groaned as he pressed a little harder. 

He didn’t insist on touching me more intimately, going up and down my back after undoing my bra, then doing my shoulders and neck. It felt so good and relaxing; I was like putty in his hands. I was close to falling asleep when he whispered, “Turn over.”

That woke me up. 

I gulped as he helped me turn, my hands still bound together. He removed my bra and I was almost sad not being able to see his face as he saw me fully naked. But he didn’t stop massaging, doing my shins, my thighs, hips, and arms. It was obvious he was avoiding the main areas.

The bed dipped and I heard clothes shuffling. I frowned beneath the mask. “Wha…?”

“Shhh…” Chris kissed me, then I felt something in my hands. I gently squeezed and my core clenched when I realized it was his cock. If I thought Seb was big, Chris was just as much. I moaned and writhed on the bed. I wanted him.

But he didn’t move any faster except to get back on the bed. He resumed massaging me while sitting on my thighs, his cock resting on my mound. Whenever he moved, I felt him rubbing on my curls. When his hands finally cupped my breasts, I arched into his touch. I heard him chuckle while he kept massaging, his thumbs rubbing my nipples in a circular motion. 

“More!” I breathed out.

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” Chris moved one hand to my core and finally touched my pussy: rubbing my nether lips but avoiding my clit. 

I cried out and undulated into his touch. “Please!”

When he finally pushed one finger inside me and made a come-hither motion, I screamed. I was so sensitive from being teased and the previous orgasms today that it wouldn’t take long for me to come. Chris pumped his finger slowly, twisting and turning them while using his other hand to rub my clit. 

It was pure, delicious torture. I moaned louder and louder, my legs spread wide.

“Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes! Yes, please!”

I wished I could see him then because my body relaxed enough when he hit my g-spot again that I squirted all over his hand. He kept rubbing until my legs attempted to close, my core over-sensitive.

I was about to say something to him when I felt his mouth on me, licking and sucking. I blushed as a hot flash went through me. I hadn’t expected him to be this open.

“Chris, fuck, yes!”

He pushed my hips down and devoured me, bringing me to another orgasm with his mouth and fingers.

I lay there boneless, sated, moaning softly. Chris crawled over me and pushed up the mask. “More?” He had a huge grin on his face.

My eyes focused on him and I nodded. He gripped my legs at the knees and spread me wide. “Don’t move, sweetheart.”

The bed dipped again, and I heard a foil packet ripped open. I was glad not to have to remind him to use a condom. He climbed back on and held my legs open, his tip rubbing on my folds. He slapped his cock on my clit a few times, enough for me to twitch. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes, fuck me!”

“Such foul language!”

I laughed then gasped as he entered me. He was thick, so I felt every single ridge and vein as he pushed in. I trembled beneath him; my hands balled into fists. 

“Are you alright?”

“Mmmmm yes. You’re so big!”

As a response, he gently rubbed my folds, bringing me pleasure again while he began a slow thrust. Soon, I was so wet that his girth didn’t bother me anymore. I relaxed my hands and let myself enjoy the feelings he was providing me.

His hand roamed my chest, flicking my nipples or cupping my breasts one at a time. “Do you want to try the plug?” he asked, breathing heavily.

I nodded vehemently, so he pulled out slowly. I heard him rummaging around, unpacking, and cleaning the plug, then the lube bottle being opened. “Did you know it vibrates?”

I smiled. “I did. Just in case I needed more.”

“Naughty girl!”

He canted my hips, opening me up wider, and I felt cool lube between my cheeks. He worked my backside while occasionally flicking my clit with his thumb. It was such a strange feeling; pleasure and discomfort. But soon, the plug was in and it felt fine. “Turning it on,” Chris said.

The buzzing was low, just enough for me to feel it. He pumped the toy gently, then increased the intensity. To my surprise, it felt fantastic. I inhaled sharply when Chris entered me again, now having steadier, stronger thrusts.

“Oh… My… God!” I cried out as he tapped my clit with his index.

“Take it, sweetheart, come on!” Chris renewed his thrusts, now gripping my hips. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

“Chris, oh, God, gonna come!”

The vibration in my backside combined to his cock inside me rubbing me so good tipped me over and I came hard, clenching around him. He didn’t stop, thrusting harder to chase his own release, and buried himself deep as he climaxed, grunting over me. 

He finally leaned over, lifted the blindfold, and kissed me slowly. My eyes fluttered open and I brought my arms down to hold him close. “Ama… amazing!” I managed to say.

I swallowed hard and he peppered kisses along my neck and breasts while gently removing the plug after pulling out.

He drew me to him just as I heard a knock at the door. “Got a surprise for you…”

To be continued...


End file.
